Southside Smackdown!
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 5/Epilogue up! Complete! Metallix has a plan to take down the Southside Misfits and Shadowatch! A plan that...may go horribly wrong. Read and Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Southside Smackdown!**

**Disclaimer: The Southside Misfits are property of Aaron Whitaker. The members of Shadowatch belong to rogue-scholar07 and Marvel Comics. Metallix are mine.**

**Author's Note: This fic is set between rogue-scholar07's fic "Broken, Beaten, Scarred" (Read it! It's a great one-shot) and my fic "Rockin' in the Southside"!**

Chapter 1: A Plan is Formed!

**An abandoned firehouse in Chicago, Illinois**

If one went by a certain old firehouse in the South Side of Chicago, Illinois, one could swear that despite its appearance of being unused and abandoned, sounds of activity could be heard, light could be seen from the shuttered windows, and a muffled explosion could be occasionally heard erupting from the ground below it.

This firehouse, despite its appearance, served as a fine home and headquarters to Chicago's own team of superhuman protectors, the Southside Misfits. The Southside Misfits were a group of rag-tag young mutants that

"Hahahahaha!" The voice of Mike Baxter laughed as he watched the television. A young mutant of Caucasian and Native American descent, he was codenamed WrongWay. The codename came from his mutant ability to track people and objects. "Oh, Gawd, this show is funny!"

"What're you watching, Mike?" A teenager with black hair in the beginnings of a mullet asked, pulling down his black shades. He was dressed in a white lab coat over a purple-and-black checkerboard shirt with a yellow tie and blue jeans. Born John Bradley Goodwin, the young mutant was known as Johnny B. Goode as a pun on his name. The brains of the Southside Misfits, Johnny B was gifted with the mutant powers of superhuman speed and electrokinesis on top of the thing he was most known for: his intellect.

"This show." Mike grinned, pointing at the TV, a big-screen with a couple smaller TVs around it. "It's called 'Growing Up Biker'."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of that show." Johnny remembered, taking a seat on the couch next to Mike. The two mutants chuckled at the antics of the bikers on the show. "Man, this is hilarious!"

"Yeah, using a motorcycle engine to give more power to a skateboard?" Mike laughed. "HA! Look it! The fat one just went through the wall!"

"_I'm okay..._" The brown-haired boy, Mitch Dukes, mumbled on the screen, holding his helmet-covered head.

"_Good thing you were wearing that helmet, bro._" Bryan Dukes was heard remarking on the screen. Mitch nodded.

"_Yup._" The brown-haired boy nodded. He then turned to the camera with a smile. "_Always wear your helmet, kids!_"

**A building next to a junkyard in Chicago, Illinois**

A brown-haired Hispanic young man, dressed in black-and-red and sitting on an armchair, was watching the very same show, "Growing Up Biker", on a television that was salvaged. He was Diablo, the leader of Metallix, a mutant gang that considered all of Chicago their turf. They were also a metal band, the main rivals of the Southside Misfits, although they had recently a new group of rivals. A group that Diablo was currently watching on television.

"Penny for your thoughts, Diablo?" A voice asked him. The young man, Diablo, turned his head and saw a silver-haired boy dressed in black-and-silver approach him. Mercury, his codename came from his own mutant power: The ability to transform himself and parts of his body into shiny silver liquid metal. In that state, Mercury was extremely flexible and durable. He was also one of the smarter members of Metallix.

"What do you want, Mercury?" Diablo asked.

"I was wondering what you were doing." Mercury answered. He noticed what was playing on the television that Diablo was watching. "Ah, I see." The silver-haired boy nodded. "Seeing Shadowatch in action, I assume."

"Mm." The powerhouse responded. "I've been thinking about them ever since we got our butts handed to us by them some time back." **(1)**

"Yes, they are a cause for concern." Mercury agreed with a nod. "Whoever trained them must've been quite talented in the fighting arts."

"Mm." Diablo muttered, not taking his eyes off the screen. "You see those logos on their costumes?"

"Yes, I did." Mercury nodded. "The red snake logos? Yes, those're Cobra insignias."

"Cobra..." Diablo grumbled. "Just what we need. Those snake clowns. And those Shadowatch punks are directly linked to them." He looked over at Mercury. "How's the training going?" Mercury shrugged.

"As well as it's going to get with this bunch." The silver-haired mutant shrugged. The sound of an explosion could be heard.

"YOU GRABBED MY BUTT!" The insane rainbow-haired mutant girl known only as Spectra was heard screaming. "YOU GONNA DIE!"

"Wait, Spectra!" The voice of the Hispanic energy whip-wielding mutant known as Whiplash was heard yelling. "Stop! You don't understand! It was an accident AIEEE I'M ON FIRE AGAIN! WHY GOD WHY!" Diablo sighed.

"Ah, I see." The mutant gang leader groaned. "I think we'll need a plan to bring down both Shadowatch and the Southside Misfits." Diablo scratched his chin in thought. "Hmmm...I may have an idea..."

"An idea, Diablo?" Mercury blinked.

"Yeah." The devilish mutant nodded. He then shook his head. "Never mind."

"What?" Mercury blinked.

"It was stupid." The gang leader explained. "Basically, I had this idea of sending letters to Shadowatch and the Southside Misfits, making the two teams beat each other up, and then we swoop in and kick the heads in of what remains." Mercury frowned in thought.

"Hmm..."

"What do you think?"

"No offense, Diablo...but that plan sounds very flimsy." Mercury admitted. Diablo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I thought it was." Diablo nodded. "The only way I could think of to get those two to fight each other was to secretly send notes to the two groups, causing them to want to beat the hell out of one another."

"That's hard to pull off, Diablo." Mercury shook his head. "Those two teams are not stupid. It would take quite some convincing."

"Yeah." Diablo nodded in agreement. "That's why I ditched it. Too much can go wrong." However, what he didn't realize was that he was being overheard. Through the door, a blond-haired teenage boy was listening in.

"Hmmm..." Ringer thought to himself, rubbing his chin. The Metallix member, named because he could form rings made of golden energy that had various effects, was bored and looking for something to do. "That could work, actually..."

"Hey, mon!" A Jamaican-accented voice greeted loudly. Ringer turned around and saw Rhinox, a powerhouse mutant who essentially looked like an anthropomorphic rhinoceros with dreadlocks. "What'cha doing?"

"Dude, not so loud!" Ringer hissed. "I don't want Diablo to hear me!"

"What for?" A confused Rhinox blinked, scratching his head.

"I wanted to hear what Diablo was up to, and I just heard a humdinger of a plan from Diablo, but he's not going to do it!" The blond energy manipulator grinned. "Remember Shadowatch?" Rhinox frowned darkly.

"They rule my nightmares, mon. I still get flashbacks from that beating we took from them."

"Well, Diablo came up with a plan to kick their heads in. He was gonna use the Southside Misfits to do the job!" Ringer grinned.

"Sounds like a good plan, mon." Rhinox scratched his head. "Why wouldn't he do it?"

"Said something about something going wrong." Ringer shrugged. A grin erupted on his face. "But we can do it! I'm tellin' ya, man! You and me! We write some letters that talk some trash, Shadowatch and the Southsiders meet up and beat the crap out of each other, and we swoop in and take the remains to school!" Rhinox had to nod in agreement. It would be a good plan...the rhinoceros-like mutant shrugged.

"Okay. Let's do it!"

"Alright!" Ringer grinned widely. "Diablo is gonna _love_ us for this!"

_**Well, well, well! Looks like Metallix are going to take another shot at Shadowatch! What insanity will happen next? Will the plan work? Will I stop asking stupid questions? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – In rogue-scholar07's "Broken, Beaten, Scarred".**


	2. Sending Messages!

**Southside Smackdown!**

**Disclaimer: "I ate the whole thing!" - Scooby-Doo**

Chapter 2: Sending Messages!

**Metallix's junkyard**

"_Hmm hm hmmm hm hmmmm_..." Ringer hummed to himself as he wrote on a piece of paper. He smiled as he finished his writing. Then, he folded the letter and placed it in an envelope. "And I am done!" Rhinox walked up to Ringer, holding an envelope.

"Hey, mon. I got my note done." The rhino-like mutant grinned, holding up his envelope.

"Alright!" The blonde mutant whooped in delight. He picked up a large toy dump truck. "And I got the delivery machine right here. It also can makes noise."

"But how you gonna get the truck to their places?" A blinking Rhinox inquired.

"No problem." Ringer whipped out a remote control. "It's remote controlled! With this, we can use the truck to deliver the notes. We can't afford to let either the Southsiders or those Shadowatch idiots see us. Let's go!" Rhinox held on to the letters as Ringer grabbed the truck.

**The Southside Misfits' Firehouse, Chicago, Illinois**

Some distance away, Rhinox and Ringer stood in an alley a distance away from the firehouse. The two Metallix members dared not venture too close to the firehouse. Knowing that the Southsiders had a certified genius on board, Rhinox and Ringer shuddered at the possible security system the old firehouse had been modified with thanks to him.

"You got the letter, man?" Ringer asked Rhinox.

"Got it right here, mon." Rhinox grinned, holding up a letter with "Southsyderz" scrawled on it. "Is the delivery system ready?"

"Ready to rock, brother!" Ringer grinned, placing his dump truck down on the ground. "Put the note in." Rhinox placed the note in the dump truck's bed. "Okay, let's do this!" Using the remote, Ringer made the dump truck drive towards the front door of the firehouse. The truck's bed lifted, allowing the note to fall onto the ground in front of the door. With a press of a button, Ringer made the truck emit a very loud beep. The truck then drove back to the blond energy ring-making mutant. When the truck arrived, Ringer grabbed it up. "Let's go!" The two mutants fled. Meanwhile, an African-American teenager opened the door. His black hair was messy, held back by a blue headband.

Jason Vincent, aka Kid Superstar, the leader of the Southside Misfits, blinked in confusion as he noticed no one was at the door.

"Hello?" He asked. "Huh. Wha-?" He blinked as he noticed the envelope with the word "Southsyderz" scrawled on it. "What is this?" He walked back inside.

"What's up, babe?" A dark-haired Caucasian girl with red streaks in her hair, dressed in a red t-shirt and shorts wondered. Around her neck was a necklace with a small guitar-shaped pendant. Vicki Stephens, aka Vixen, had the mutant power to charm people, and manipulate probability. Her odd pendant could transform into a guitar that granted her additional powers. She was also Jason's girlfriend.

"Somebody left a note." Jason explained, opening the envelope. He read the note inside. "Huh. Hey, Vicki. Get a load of this." He passed the note to the dark-haired girl, who blinked as she read it.

_**Dear Southsyderz,**_

_**You clowns think you are tuff? You ain't tuff! You aren't nuffing! Weere the tuffest bunch in alla Chigaco! We can kik yur butts from here to Canada! We want to fase you all at Washington Park! At 9 PM tonight! Weere gonna kik your heads to peeces! We can melt your braiyns, we can beat u up and fly, and one uf us maybe a vampyre! Weere gonna stomp yer brayins to peeces!**_

_**Come tayk us on, if u have eny gutz whutsoevar!**_

_**Shaddo Watch!**_

"Who's 'Shadowatch'?" Vicki blinked.

"I have no idea." Jason frowned, scratching his head.

"Hey, what the #&#& is going on?" Eric Phillips, the superstrong invulnerable powerhouse codenamed Trouble, yawned as he walked up. The muscular tall African-American, clad in a heavy metal t-shirt and black sweatpants wondered. He yawned and brushed some of his dreadlocks from his face.

"Get a load of this." Vicki handed Eric the note. The drummer/mechanic took a look at the small piece of paper.

"Who the #&#& wrote this, a five-year-old on crack!" Eric blinked.

"Eric, language. Please." Jason groaned.

"Yeah, we can't believe it." Vicki shook her head. "Whoever these Shadowatch guys are, they clearly never heard of spell-check."

"First thing we have to find out is, who are these guys and what is their deal with us?" Jason realized.

"We'll probably find out tonight." Vicki remarked. "They do want us to meet at the park."

"Mm." Jason nodded, arms folded. "We'd better get the others. I want to know exactly what we are dealing with."

**Burnout's Custom Cycles, Chicago**

"Not too close, man!" Ringer hissed as he and Rhinox approached the back of the garage, holding out an arm to stop his rhino-like compatriot. "Remember that fight with these guys? One of those guys can read minds! She probably has like brain radar or something!"

"Oh, right." Rhinox realized.

"Alright." Ringer placed the truck down with the note in the bed. "Let's do this!" Using his remote, he had the truck drive up to the back door. Like with the Southside Misfits' firehouse, Ringer had the truck dump the note and honk loudly. The truck then drove away, back to its owner.

"Hello?" A blonde girl, her voice spiced by an Italian accent, peeked out of the door. She blinked her blue eyes as she looked around. "Huh? Hello? Is anyone there?" The blonde girl, Regan Wyngarde, aka Lady Mastermind, frowned. "How awfully...huh?" She picked up the envelope. She noticed that the envelope just had the word _**Shaddo Watch**_ scrawled on it. "Strange..." The blonde Italian opened the envelope and read the note as she walked inside. She would then notice a tall blue-scaled girl with blonde hair that had black bangs sitting in a chair, reading a magazine. The girl was Andi Creed, aka the liquid-manipulating, shape-shifting Atlantis. Atlantis and Lady Mastermind were members of Shadowatch, a group of rag-tag young mutants that were the wards of the mercenary biker group known as the Dreadnoks. Regan, the daughter of Jason Wyngarde, the Acolyte codenamed Mastermind, had inherited his telepathic and illusion-casting powers.

"Hey, Reg." Andi greeted. "What's that you got there?"

"It's a note." Regan explained. "Take a look." A blinking Andi took the note and read it.

_**Dear Shaddo Watch,**_

_**You guyz suck! You guyz have facez like deeformmd pigz after car accydentz! We think u guyz could uze a gud old fashuned beating! We ar gonna beet u down and make u cry lyke the buncha girlz u ar! If you thenk you guyz can tayke us on, meat us at Washingtun Park! At 9 PM! We will hert you! Hert you super badly! We will mayke you feel payne and smack you all silly!**_

_**P.S. Yo mamas all were fat and uglee!**_

_**The Southsyde Misfitz**_

"The Southside Misfits?" Andi blinked at the note. "The vigilantes?"

"Why would they send a note challenging us to a fight?" Regan frowned in confusion.

"Mmm." Andi nodded in agreement. "This doesn't seem like them." Since she had first heard about the Southside Misfits on the news, the blonde-haired shapeshifter had decided to keep tabs on the team to learn more about them. Using their powers, Regan and Kristen Mortisson, the dhampiric molecular manipulator known as Eventide, had learned that the group used an abandoned firehouse in the south side of Chicago as__a headquarters.

"Hey, guys!" A chirpy voice greeted. The source was a short girl with black hair in a bob, tipped with teal. She had on a pink-and-purple t-shirt and jeans. She was the aforementioned Eventide. The dhampir blinked at the note. "Who's that from?"

"The Southside Misfits." Andi smirked. "At least that's what the note says." Eventide looked at the note and blinked in confusion.

"I do not blame you for difficulty reading it. The spelling is atrocious." Regan quipped. Kristen blinked.

"This doesn't seem like those guys to me." The dhampir frowned.

"Yes." Regan nodded in agreement. "In fact, my mental impressions of them were quite surprising..." The illusionist started remembering when she first observed the Southside Misfits...

**Chicago, a week earlier**

_Kristen used the night sky and the shadows to help keep herself hidden as she observed Mike Baxter ride back on a green motor scooter, a magazine under his arm. She peered at him through a pair of binoculars._

"_I have one of those Southsiders in my sights." The dhampir whispered into her watch. "Requesting permission to follow."_

"_Fine, but do not engage." Atlantis warned over the wrist communicator. "We want to observe these guys, not go around picking fights."_

"_Gotcha!" Kris nodded. She carefully, using her dhampiric speed, followed the unknowing WrongWay to the Southside Misfits' firehouse. The young mutant codenamed Eventide noticed another member of Shadowatch perched on top of a building closer to the firehouse: Regan Wyngarde, aka Lady Mastermind._

"_Lady M, in position." Regan reported into her own wrist communicator._

"_You know what to do, Lady Mastermind." Atlantis responded. "But be careful. One of them has adaptive powers. He may be able to sense your mental probes and respond back."_

"_Do not worry, Atlantis." Regan smirked. "It'll be like I was never there." Once she ended her communiqué, Regan proceeded to perform a very gentle mental scan of the firehouse. "I am detecting seven mental signatures. All very different." She scanned each of the signatures...starting with Kid Superstar/Jason Vincent. "This one's the leader, alright." Next was Vixen/Vicki Stephens. With her powers, the blonde telepath could tell they were watching a movie together. "This one has powers like the Scarlet Witch...and she and Vincent are a couple..." Regan giggled and moved on to one signature in the basement. John Bradley Goodwin/Johnny B. Goode. He was working in his basement lab, trying to program an old device. "...This one is of an immense intellect, although he is having trouble trying to program that old VCR he recently found and repaired..." She found another signature in the garage: Eric Phillips/Trouble. The super-strong powerhouse was doing some routine maintenance on a car he had rebuilt. "...this one's the powerhouse. He is strong and foul-tempered. But he is not to be underestimated. He is quite intelligent, especially in the field of mechanics and vehicular repair." She checked out yet another mental signature upstairs: Mike Baxter/WrongWay. The mutant tracker was checking out his new prize: The latest copy of Maxim Magazine. "Ugh. Tracking powers and a lech." She checked out a second metal signature: Lisa Blaze/Fyre. "This one is quite chaotic. We had better be prepared for anything with this one. She is a pyromaniac." She then noticed a final signature in the kitchen: Jennifer "Jenni" Hendrix Starr/Shining Star. She was in the kitchen, making herself a sandwich. "And this one is definitely not the aggressive type." She stopped her probing._

**Burnout's Custom Cycles, the present**

"From what my mental probes picked up, the Southside Misfits seemed nothing like those morons in Metallix." Regan shook her head. "In fact, they seemed...rather normal. Most of that group did not even reside in the firehouse."

"So why would they challenge us to a fight?" Andi frowned, looking at the note. "Unless..." The shapeshifter turned to Regan. "Regan, see if you can contact the Southside Misfits telepathically. I smell a set-up!"

_**Well, well, well! Looks like the plan just may fall apart! What insanity will happen next? Can the Southsiders and Shadowatch outsmart Metallix? Will Ringer and Rhinox end up in the hospital? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_


	3. Layin' it Down!

**Southside Smackdown!**

**Disclaimer: "Not the good cheek!" - Homer Simpson, _The Simpsons_**

Chapter 3: Layin' it Down!

**Burn-Out's Custom Cycles, Chicago, Illinois**

"_Feelin' good! Can't be real! Must be dreamin' 'bout my drivin' wheel..._" A small radio blared out Foghat's "Driving Wheel" as a burly dreadlocked black man used a machine to pound a sheet of metal into shape for a custom gas tank. Walter O. Jones, to the average layman and television watcher, was the owner of Burn-Out's Custom Cycles, and one of the stars of the reality show "Growing Up Biker". When asked why people called him Burn-Out, he'd say that it was a nickname he obtained during his biker days.

However, what many people did not realize was that the shop was a legitimate front for the Dreadnoks, the notoriously destructive biker gang often associated with the ruthless terrorist organization known as Cobra. Burn-Out was secretly the leader of the Chicago chapter of the organization. He was also one of the handlers of Shadowatch, the Dreadnoks' own team of teenage mutants.

"Hey, Burn-Out!" A deep Texan-drawled female voice greeted. Burn-Out looked up and shut off the press machine. He pulled up his protective goggles, revealing that he was talking to Andi "Atlantis" Creed, Shadowatch's leader.

"What's up, Atlantis?" Burn-Out asked.

"The gang and I want to go to Washington Park tonight." Andi explained. "Around 9 PM. Just thought I'd let you know." Burn-Out blinked at the young mutant's statement.

"Why the hell do you guys want to go to the park at that time of night?" The burly biker frowned. "There can be a lot of nutjobs running around Chicago at night."

"This." Andi explained, holding out the note. "Check it out." Burn-Out looked at the note.

"Obviously, those Southsiders have never heard of spell-check."

"I don't think they wrote this." Andi shook her head as she took back the note. "Kris and Regan have been observing them, and from what they noticed, the Southsiders don't go around picking fights with others. They're vigilantes."

"Still, you should have some of us elder Dreadnoks accompanying you." Burn-Out suggested. "Chicago ain't the safest place in the world at night."

"Burn-Out, we'll be fine." Andi reassured. "And besides, we think bringing the Dreadnoks may not be a good idea. We don't want them to think we're trying to set up a fight." Burn-Out nodded.

"Alright." The burly Dreadnok agreed with a sigh. He saw no point in trying to argue with the blue-scaled blonde. There were angry mules out there that were less stubborn than her. "Just don't steal the Thunder Machine. Thrasher gets real pissy about that." Andi nodded, adding a snort.

"I wouldn't want to drive that ugly mongrel of a vehicle on a city street anyway. Thanks anyway, Burn-Out!" Andi left the room.

**That evening**

Andi and Regan were sitting on the bed of Andi's room. Actually, Regan was sitting cross-legged. Andi was on her knees behind the Italian blonde, her hands on Regan's head.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Regan frowned. "None of the Southsiders are telepaths."

"No, but their leader is an adaptive." Andi explained. "His powers react to things. I think if someone tries to contact him telepathically, he'll be able to do the same."

"Or he could develop a temporary immunity and I'll be unable to contact him and start a link." Regan countered. "Can't we just send a messenger?"

"Nope." Andi shook her head. "Don't want however is causing this to think the plan is working yet. Just try and say hello. If you can, let her know I got a little scheme to expose who is setting us up." She explained her plan to the Italian blonde.

"Okay..." Regan closed her eyes and reached out with her telepathy...

**Southside Misfits' Firehouse**

"Bwa-hahahahahaha!"Mike "WrongWay" Baxter laughed. He was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Sitting next to him was Vicki Stephens, Vixen. She was leaning on one of the couch's arms. "This show is awesome!"

"_Aw, God! Mom! There's a pig in my room!_" A young boy's voice cried out.

"_Well, I'm sorry honey, but I needed a sty to put him in._" A maternal voice answered. Mike laughed alongside the laugh track that followed.

"He finds strange stuff in his room in every episode." Vicki blinked.

"That's the gag, Vick." A chortling Mike explained. On an armchair next to the couch, Jason Vincent, aka the Southside Misfits' leader Kid Superstar, was sitting on the couch playing a Nintendo DS.

"What're you playing, hon?" Vicki asked her boyfriend.

"_Pokemon Black_." Jason explained. "It's a fun game. I'm currently working on beating the third Gym. Some of these new Pokemon are really freaky-lookin' huh?"

_H-Hello?_ An Italian-accented voice piped up in Jason's head.

"Wha?" Jason blinked, rubbing his head.

"What's wrong, babe?" Vicki blinked in concern.

"Yeah, man." Mike added. "You're not lookin' so good."

"Someone is trying to contact me telepathically." Jason explained. "And I suddenly have become telepathic."

_Hello?_ Regan Wyngarde's voice echoed in his head.

_Hello?_ Jason telepathically responded.

_Is this Kid Superstar of the Southside Misfits?_ Regan enquired.

_You got him on the mental horn. Who're you?_

_I am known as Lady Mastermind, Lady M for short. _Regan introduced herself. _I understand you received a note that was purported to be from us? _

_Is it a note that challenged us to a fight in Washington with atrocious spelling? _Jason surmised.

_Yes, that's it. We got a note that said it was from you. _Regan explained. _It also had atrocious spelling._

_Well, Fyre and Trouble aren't the best spellers, but they are not that bad._ Jason reassured. _We actually can spell one-syllable words accurately._

_That's what we thought. To be honest, we thought the note was a set-up. You are known vigilantes. You did not seem like the type to make threats like Metallix._ Regan remarked.

_I've never heard of you Shadowatch guys before, though._ Jason frowned. _How do I know you're not trying to set us up?_

_Will this help you prove our case? _Regan transmitted some of her memories of receiving Shadowatch's note to Jason.

_Ah, I see._ Jason nodded.

_Our leader has a plan...if you're willing to help._

_Sure. I got a funny feeling I know who may be behind this._ Jason nodded. Regan outlined to him Andi's plan. _Alright, I'll get the others and we'll say hello. _Regan ended the contact. "Mm..." Jason shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"Babe, you okay?" Vicki asked her boyfriend in concern, rubbing his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm good." Jason nodded.

"What happened, man?" Mike blinked.

"I got contacted by one of the members of Shadowatch." Jason explained. "She called herself Lady Mastermind."

"Was she hot?" Mike grinned hopefully.

"Mike..." Vicki groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I didn't see her face, Mike." Jason sighed. "We just talked. She did have an accent, though. Italian, I believe."

"Oh, Italian." Mike whooped. "Italian chicks are so hot. You guys ever seen Monica Belucci? Oh, man! She is smokin'!"

"You do realize she's almost 50 years old, right?" Vicki smirked.

"She don't look it, Vick. She don't look it." Mike grinned.

"Let 'im be, Vick. Let 'im be." Jason chuckled. Johnny B. Goode zipped up into the room.

"Hey, what's going on?" The super-fast electrokinetic inquired. "I was down in my lab, and I heard this commotion."

"Great, Johnny. I'm glad you're here." Jason looked at the self-proclaimed resident scientist. "Listen, I need you to whip up some gadgets."

"You know I'm your man." Johnny B grinned. "What kind of gadgets do you need?" Jason explained what he needed from the super-fast electrokinetic. "Okay." Johnny B nodded. "I think I may have some stuff like that up in my lab, too. I'll check and then I'll get to work." He zipped right back down to the lab.

"What was that all about?" Mike blinked. Jason looked at his watch.

_Five o' clock._ The mutant adapter thought to himself. _Plenty of time._

"Yo, Superstar! What the hell was that about?" Mike wondered. "Please tell me there's something going down, man."

"More than you can imagine." Jason blinked.

**Burnout's Custom Cycles**

Regan ended the transmission.

"They got it." The blonde told Andi. The shape-shifter nodded.

"Great." She got up from the bed. "Now the only thing left to do is get ready." She glanced at her watch. "But first..." A smile formed on Andi's face. "It's Brownie and Laredo's dinner time." An explosion was heard.

"_Mio Dio!_" Regan gaped.

"The hell was that?" Andi blinked. With a squeal and a bark, Laredo and Brownie raced into Andi's room. "Hey guys..." A concerned Andi leaned down towards her beloved dog and pig. "What's wrong? Did somebody scare you guys?"

"WHERE ARE THOSE ANIMALS?" Thrasher roared. "I'M GOING TO SKIN THEM ALIVE, AND THEN MAKE PATE AND BACON SANDWICHES OUT OF THEM!"

"DAMMIT, THRASHER! THIS WAS YOUR FAULT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO BOTHER THE ANIMALS WHEN THEY'RE HELPING ME!" Burn-Out yelled back.

"Oh, that's it!" Andi grumbled. She reached under her bed and pulled out a baseball bat.

"What're you going to do with that?" Regan blinked.

"I'm going to teach Thrasher never to insult my babies once and for all!" Andi grumbled, marching out of the room.

_**Well, well, well! Looks like business is picking up! What insanity will happen next? Can the Southsiders and Shadowatch catch Metallix in the act? Will Thrasher end up in a coma? Will Ringer and Rhinox end up in iron lungs? Fins out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_


	4. Layin' the Smackdown!

**Southside Smackdown!**

**Disclaimer: "It sure is! Fonzie be praised!" - Peter Griffin, _Family Guy_**

Chapter 4: Beatdown!

**Burn-Out's Custom Cycles**

"Ohhh..." Thrasher moaned as he felt more pain. The sociopathic Dreadnok laid on his bed, covered in bandages. "I need water..." Burn-Out shook his head. The burly mechanic stood at the foot of the bed, shaking his head, arms crossed. He was desperately trying not to laugh.

"I told you not to bother the animals when they were helping me." Burn-Out snickered. "Now look at you. You look like a mummy, man."

"I hate that kid." Thrasher moaned. "I _really _hate that kid. I hate all those kids."

"You're lucky she didn't kill you, man." Burn-Out smirked. "She wanted to kill you. She wanted you dead, man."

"How's the dumbass doing?" A young woman with short black hair in a pixie cut asked as she walked into the room.

"Just fine, Heart-Wrencher." Burn-Out answered.

"I thought Andi was gonna kill him. She certainly was mad enough to do it." Ren remarked as she and Burn-Out left the room.

"She didn't want to get blood on the bikes. That's why she held back." Burn-Out chuckled. "It's a real pain to clean off." The wrench-wielding Dreadnok snapped her fingers when she realized something.

"Oh, I just remembered! You know that white van that we found and fixed up?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Burn-Out blinked.

"It's gone." Ren explained. "Who took it?"

"I think the kids did." Burn-Out deduced. "Andi said the kids had to meet those local vigilantes at that park."

"At _this_ time of night? Alone?" Ren blinked. "Chicago can be dangerous at this time of night. God knows what walking around."

"I told Andi that." Burn-Out explained. "But you know how stubborn she is."

**Washington Park**

A white van pulled up to the front of the park. Andi Creed looked out the window at the park.

"Wow." The hydrokinetic mumbled to herself as she gazed out the window from the driver's side. "Look at all those baseball diamonds."

"Yeah, Burn-Out said that on weeknights, softball leagues play." Mitch explained.

"Are we there yet?" A bored Kristen yawned from the back of the van.

"We're here, bat-breath!" Andi grunted. "Alright, guys. Keep on your toes." Clad in their costumes, the members of Shadowatch emerged from the van and looked over the area. The group of Dreadnok wards slowly marched into the field, and true to Andi's orders, they were keeping their eyes peeled and they were ready for anything.

"Well, you guys must be Shadowatch." Kid Superstar's voice announced. Shadowatch turned their heads and saw the Southside Misfits walk up to them.

"It should surprise me, but it doesn't." Vicki Stephens, Vixen, chuckled with crossed arms.

"Hey." Jenni smiled, waving.

"So you guys are the Southside Misfits in the flesh." Andi noted.

"Pretty much." Jason shrugged. "You guys must be Shadowatch." He held out the note. Andi took it and looked at it.

"They mispelled our name. And that's not any of our handwriting." The blue-scaled blond noted.

"Steve's chicken scratch is barely legible." Calvin Rankin, Mimic, snorted.

"At least I can spell, punk!" Steve Garrett, Leathersuit, roared.

"Yeah, I can imagine your note has none of our handwriting on it." Jason surmised.

"You got that right." Andi nodded. "I'm sure Regan told you about the little plan I cooked up." She motioned to the blonde Italian girl, who waved.

"Hubba hubba!" Mike's jaw dropped at the sight of Regan. "Hey Superstar, is that the Italian girl that you were doin' the whole mind-talkin' thing with?"

"Yes, that's me." Regan smiled.

"Well..." Mike grinned in a flirtatious way, adjusting his headband. "You obviously are a fine specimen of female..." Regan chuckled.

"You've been looking in my books for big words to impress girls again, haven't you?" Johnny B frowned at the tracker, crossing his arms.

"What?" Mike blinked.

"I trust that Kid Superstar told you all about our little plan to expose the set-up..." Andi assumed.

"Yup." Jenni nodded. "But what I don't get is, why does anyone want us two groups to fight?"

"Who _are_ you guys, anyway?" Jason added. "And what is this _Shadowatch_ thing about?" Andi shot the leader of the Southside Misfits a smirk.

"That's not important." Andi smirked. "I trust you know the plan?" Jason nodded.

"Yup. And I made sure everyone knew it."

"Alright." Andi grinned. "Everyone, introduce yourselves. We're going to put on a little show..."

**Metallix's Junkyard**

Diablo was sitting in his chair, watching the television. The hispanic mutant yawned in boredom as he repeatedly changed the channels.

"Crap...sucks...lame...rerun..." Diablo mumbled. "...hate that show...hate that episode...doesn't play music videos anymore..." **1**

"Diablo! Diablo!" Ringer whooped excitedly as he ran into the room.

"Ringer? What do you want?" Diablo muttered.

"Put on Channel 3! Right now!" The young energy ring-making mutant grinned. "Trust me on this, Diablo! You'll love it!" The powerhouse gang leader realized what would be on at this time.

"The news? Aw, you gotta be kidding..." Diablo grumbled, changing the channel. "This had better be good, Ringer. I'm trying to find something to entertain me." He then heard the reporter speak.

"_This is Kirk Rodgers of Channel 3 News!_" The blond reporter announced on the screen. "_I am coming to you live from Washington Park! As you can see behind me, what appears to be a brawl between the local vigilantes known as the Southside Misfits and what appeared to be a superpowered gang. We are unsure at the moment if it is a new group, or it may be the group known as Metallix with a new roster..._" Behind him was Washington Park in chaos. Flames, energy beams, benches, and various other powers flew and ran amok.

"What the-?" Diablo blinked in disbelief.

"Ya see, boss?" Ringer grinned in delight. "Lookit that! Those Southsiders and those Shadowatch guys are duking it out! Evidently, they wanted to play turf war! We can swoop right in and finish them off after the battle is done!" Diablo smirked.

"Evidently fate's decided to give us a hand." The devilish mutant chuckled. "Gather the others! We're going to Washington Park, and we're going to get our revenge!"

**Washington Park**

The battle was a brutal one. Members of the Southside Misfits and Shadowatch laid beaten and badly hurt all over the park. The two teams had pushed themselves to the limit with this battle. The only two young mutants left standing were the leaders, Atlantis and Kid Superstar.

"Give it up, Superstar." Andi smirked, brandishing a large Bowie knife. "As long as one of us is standing, Shadowatch is always winning!" _God, this corny dialogue..._

"We'll see, Atlantis." Jason scowled. He assumed a martial stance. "We'll see." He narrowed his eyes. "Come at me, fish-girl! Let's see what you got!"

"You got it, adaptoid!" Andi laughed, a manic look in her eyes. "YAH!" She charged at the adapter, when...

_**K-Zap!**_

A blast of yellow lighting hit the ground between the two combatants. The two leaders turned and saw the insane rainbow-haired Spectra giggling madly.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here..." Spectra giggled. "Two pathetic losers."

"Metallix!" Both Andi and Jason gasped in unison.

"That's our name, don't wear it out!" Ringer laughed, juggling his energy rings as Metallix approached the downed groups.

"Indeed." Diablo, in his red powered-up form, smirked. "Look at you two. The only members of your teams that don't need to go to the hospital. I would feel sorry for you all, but I really don't like wasting my pity on lousy punks like yourselves." Ringer grinned wildly. He couldn't believe his luck! Diablo's plan actually worked! Why did he reject this? It was working like a charm! Wait...he noticed Andi and Jason smirking.

_What in the-?_ The ring-making mutant blinked in confusion.

"You guys can get up now." Jason announced. The bruises and injuries that the downed members of the Southside Misfits and Shadowatch had disappeared as if by magic as the mutants opened their eyes and got up. They were all uninjured. The members of Metallix's jaws dropped.

"_**WHAT?**_" The mutant street gang screamed.

"The plan worked perfectly." Regan smiled in triumph.

"You guys bought it so easily!" Kris laughed.

"Told ya they were stupid." Lisa Blaze, Fyre, giggled.

"But, but...how?" Diablo mumbled in horror.

"Oh my God..." Ringer groaned.

"Aw no..." Rhinox moaned.

"It was easy to figure out you bunch of clowns were trying to set us up." Andi smirked, holding up the notes Ringer and Rhinox sent. "You morons seriously need to use spell-check."

"And you guys are the only ones who had motive to do this." Jason chuckled, shaking his head.

"But...the fight...how..." Diablo mumbled. Jason took that question.

"A little bit of Johnny B's techno-wizardry..." A smiling Johnny B pulled out a remote from his lab coat and pressed a button. A line of what appeared to be futuristic camcorders on tripods made themselves visible.

"They're holographic emitters." Johnny B explained. Jason continued his explanantion.

"...combined with the illusion-casting abilities of Lady Mastermind here." Regan smiled proudly.

"And now, we're going to whup your butts." Mitch smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"Although, to be fair, we do have to thank you guys. We got some new friends thanks to you." Jenni grinned, her hands glowing with red energy.

"It was so perfect. It was so perfect!" Ringer wailed.

"What?" Diablo blinked at the blond mutant.

"I overheard you putting out the plan and rejecting it." Ringer explained. "When I heard it, I thought it could work! So Rhinox and I wrote the notes, and tried to set up a fight." The hispanic mutant erupted at the ring-maker.

"You need to keep a better eye on your pets, Diablo." Andi quipped.

"You _IDIOT!_" Diablo roared. "_**THIS**_ is why I rejected the plan! Because this is what could've happened!" Metallix looked at Shadowatch and the Southsiders.

"We're going to the hospital for a long time, aren't we?" Whiplash whimpered.

"If you're lucky, pal." Neal grinned, his fists starting to smoke.

"_Very_ lucky, amigo." Corona laughed. Diablo growled at Ringer and Rhinox.

"If we get out of this alive, I will personally skin you two idiots alive, make your bones and internal organs into art, and use your skins as towels!

"ATTACK!" Jason and Andi screamed. The two mutant groups screamed as they charged Metallix and started laying a smackdown on them.

_**POW! BIFF! WHAM! BAM! BZOW! PUNCHINNAFACE! DAT'LLHURT! CRUNCH!**_

"AIE!"

"Not the face!"

"Help us!"

"I'm on fire! Again!"

"Get off!"

"Mommy!"

"OW! I said not in the face! AIEEE!"

"Metallix! _**RETREAT!**_" Diablo screamed. The members of Shadowatch fled for their lives from the battle, except for two.

"Run!" Rhinox screamed.

"We gotta get out of here!" Ringer added in a panic. However, a pair of liquid metal tentacles wrapped around them and dragged them back to the conflagration. "Diablo! Help us! **Diablo!**"

"Save us, mon! Save us!" Rhinox desperately yelled as they took more beatings from Shadowatach and the Southside Misfits. However, Diablo and the other members of Metallix were too far away to hear his or Rhinox's pleas. Ringer and Rhinox would spent the next couple hours enduring the beating of several lifetimes.

_**Thanks for reading!**_

**1 You can tell Diablo just tuned in to MTV. Music Television my eye...**


	5. Epilogue!

**Southside Smackdown!**

**Disclaimer: "Holy Schnikeys!" - Chris Farley**

Chapter 5: Epilogue

**A hospital in Chicago**

"Ah...coffee..." A doctor on his break smiled. He was leaning on the wall next to the entrance of the hospital, sipping on a nice piping-hot cup of coffee. "The drink of the Gods." An unmarked white van drove up to the side of the hospital door, making the doctor blink. He then watched as the back doors of the van opened, and two figures were dumped on the road.

"Ow!" A beaten Ringer yelped.

"Ooh!" A battered Rhinox groaned. The doors of the van closed and the van sped off, leaving the doctor dumbfounded. He could've sworn he heard someone say "Drive! Drive!" before it sped off. Ringer weakly crawled towards the doctor.

"We...want...morphine." The young mutant mumbled. "Give us morphine. Sweet sweet morphine."

**Burn-Out's Custom Cycles, a little later**

The white van containing the members of Shadowatch pulled up to the garage.

"Whoo!" Corona whooped as she leapt out of the van. "That was awesome!"

"I have to admit, those Southsiders weren't so bad." Neal agreed with a nod as he hopped off the back of the van.

"I know you were doing that on purpose, man! I _know_ it!" Calvin Rankin, Mimic, snapped angrily at another member of Shadowatch as he hopped out of the van. Behind him was Steve Garrett, Leathersuit.

"You don't know anything, punk." The crocodilian mutant sneered at the power imitator.

"Oh, I know you did that on purpose." Cal sneered back.

"What the hell are you yakkin' about, Rankin?" Andi Creed, Atlantis, grumbled. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, showing her annoyance at Mimic's latest antics.

"You know that part in the fight where Steve threw that park bench?" Cal reminded. Andi nodded.

"Yeah, Steve was supposed to throw a bench at WrongWay. So?"

"He was aiming at **me!**" Cal roared.

"Who's she gonna believe, me or you?" Steve smirked.

"Guys, just knock it off." Andi sighed. "We gave those idiots Metallix a good outsmarting and beatdown, it's been a good night."

"Too bad most of those idiots got away." Mitch grunted.

"We did manage to send two of them to the hospital, though." Kris grinned. Neal shook his head.

"I can't imagine that look on that doctor's face when we dropped off those two boneheads in front of the hospital."

"Gave him something interesting to talk about with his buddies, that's for sure." Mitch chuckled.

"A-hem." An authoritative voice cleared his throat. The kids turned around and saw Burn-Out and Heartwrencher standing at the garage, looking none too happy. Standing next to them was a smirking Virus.

"You clowns are in trouble..." The English mutant grinned happily.

"The boss called. And he is none too happy." Burn-Out frowned. "Inside. Now."

"Take it easy on Andi, Burn-Out." Virus told the large biker.

"Virus, did you set up the TV like you were told to?" Burn-Out reminded the mad genius.

"Yeah, I did." Virus nodded. "Next time, give me something challenging to do."

"Whatever, Virus. Now go back to your lab and go play with your weird sci-fi devices." Burn-Out grumbled.

"Whatever." The English mutant shrugged, leaving. "I got a new project I've got to go back to, anyway."

"Ten bucks says he's working on some new weird thing to kill Toad." Calvin mumbled, shaking his head.

"We're busted..." Kris winced.

"Oh, this'll be fun." Andi sighed as the group entered the garage. She could figure out what this was about. _Ah, crap. I should've told Burn-Out about the plan._ Burn-Out took them to the living room, where Virus rigged up a TiVo.

"Take a look at this, kids." Burn-Out ordered, picking up the remote. He turned on the TV, which started showing footage of the battle on a newscast.

"_As you can see behind me, what appears to be a brawl between the local vigilantes known as the Southside Misfits and what appeared to be a superpowered gang. We are unsure at the moment if it is a new group, or it may be the group known as Metallix with a new roster..._" The reporter announced over the news. In the background of the image, the Southsiders and the costumed Shadowatch were engaged in their staged brawl.

"What you did was pretty stupid." Burn-Out scowled, pausing the footage. "I've worked very hard to build up this garage not only as a front for the Dreadnoks, but a legitimate business in its own right. And 'Growing Up Biker' has made this garage much more valuable as a front for the organization. This garage and show helps bring money to the Dreadnoks. Lots of money. Not just from the bikes, but from the merchandise sales." The biker held up a t-shirt that had his garage's logo on it. "People figure out who you are in that video, boom! That all goes straight down the crapper."

"That little stunt you all pulled has us all worried." Heart-Wrencher added. "As you know, you kids are public figures. People know who you are."

"Okay, okay, I should've told you guys what I was planning." Andi sighed. "Thing is, though, I couldn't afford to have you or the other Dreadnoks be seen with us. It would send the wrong message."

"Buzzer, Ripper, Torch, and especially Thrasher, yeah." Burn-Out agreed.

"I'm surprised they didn't try to beat us down at the sight of scaleface here." Calvin scowled, jerking his thumb at Steve Garrett, aka the crocodilian mutant codenamed Leathersuit. The dark-haired green-scaled mutant growled at the blond-haired power imitator, baring sharp teeth. He clenched his fists, fists that have crushed bones with little effort.

"You gonna hope those Southside guys know a plastic surgeon when I get through with you!" Steve growled, leaping to his feet.

"Come on, scaleface!" Calvin challenged, leaping to his own feet. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Hey, come on, guys!" Mitch snapped as he and Bryan moved to keep them separated. "Not now."

"May I continue?" An annoyed Burn-Out scowled in frustration, crossing his arms. After a moment, the Dukes brothers were able to calm down Mimic and Leathersuit, making them sit down. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, you kids took a very stupid risk at that park back there. Keeping a legit front is paramount here. Nobody knows about mine or Ren's ties to the Dreadnoks."

"It's not so bad." Andi reassured. "Look at the footage." She pointed at the screen. "They had to keep the cameras far away from us. Standard procedure in superhero battles. We also are in our costumes. Nobody has seen them in public. And lookit the faces." Andi smirked. Burn-Out and Ren looked at the screen.

"Wait..." Ren blinked at the screen. "Your faces. They're..."

"Fuzzy. I can't make them out." Burn-Out realized. Andi smirked proudly.

"A little something I had Virus whip up and incorporate into our costumes." The shapeshifter explained. Virus grinned and clapped happily at Andi's acknowledgement of his work.

"I'm glad you liked it, luv." The insane English mutant remarked dreamily.

"You be quiet." Regan scowled.

"It interferes with recording devices." Andi explained. "Fuzzes up the faces a bit, so to reduce recognition on camera. Don't work too well on regular face-to-face, though."

"I could've fixed that had I had the time." Virus shrugged.

"That hairstyle of yours ain't exactly something that doesn't stand out." Burn-Out reminded the blue-scaled girl. Andi blinked.

"Actually, quite a lot of girls around here do have their hair done like Andi's." Kris beamed.

"Are you serious?" Andi blinked.

"Yeah." The dhampire nodded. "You mean, you didn't notice?"

"Yeah, remember the last time we went to the mall?" Mitch reminded. "Quite a few girls have their hair styled like yours, Andi: Blonde with the black bangs."

"I don't believe this." Andi shook her head, running a hand through her hair in disbelief.

"Hey, being a trendsetter is not a bad thing." Kris reassured. Andi only groaned.

"Okay, so the face thingy and the costumes kept you hidden. But..." Burn-Out smirked as he pointed at the screen. "What about those Southside kids?"

"They're vigilantes. They're considered heroes around here. They could bust us." Ren added in concern. Andi smirked.

"Already taken care of." The leader of Shadowatch explained. "We made a little deal. We don't cause any trouble here in Chicago, they won't bother us."

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Burn-Out frowned. Andi smiled.

"It's a win-win. As long as we stay out of trouble here in Chicago, they'll leave us alone and won't say anything about us. Their word's good."

"My telepathy confirmed it." Regan nodded proudly. "They'll keep their promise." Burn-Out sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

_Oh, Zartan is going to **love** this..._ The burly biker groaned in his head.

_**Well, well, well! Looks like Shadowatch have made some new friends! What insanity will happen next? Will Shadowatch and the Southsiders cross paths again? Will ringer and Rhinox get morphine? Will Zartan love this? Will I stop asking stupid questions? Find out soon! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
